kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Oliver and Company
in new york city a stray kitten is waiting to be adopted but nobody picks him out and is washed down a drain but survives and is chased by a vicouis dog and the next day the cat jams with a kid to old school hip hop and tries to get a hotdog from a man named Louie later Rocky and Bullwinkle arrive and they meet a stray streetwise terroir mix dog named Dodger who has a thing for the ladies and he helps the cat get the sausages but pereferes to keep them for himself and the cat along with Rocky and Bullwinkle chase him to a near by barge where we see other dogs including an irish setter named Rita a chiuahuah named Tito a bulldog named Francises and a great dane named Einstein the cat becomes the gangs new member and Rocky and Bullwinkle join the gang and Fagan arrives with treats his boss Bill Sykes arrives at the barge with his dobermen Rasco and Descodo while Fagan runs outside to pay Sykes back Boris and Natasha enter the room telling the gang that they are Sykeses new employees Fagen tries to pay Sykes back but does not have the money to do so and Sykes gives Fagen three days to do it or else hes toast just as Sykes is about to leave Dosodo discovers the cat and tries to eat him buit gets clawed and Boris and Natasha help out but the gang along with Rocky and Bullwinkle defend the cat and Rasco and Desodo leave with Sykes and Boris and Natasha follow and Fagen tells them a story the next day they head out into town to do favors and earn money to pay Sykes back and the cat and Tito find a car Tito works on the wires but gets electercuted and a girl named Jenny adopts the cat and names him Oliver in the house is also a poodle named Georgette but she gets jealous when Jenny is spending time with Oliver meanwhile Rocky and Bullwinkle along with the gang plan a rescue misson they go to the house and enter and enccounter Georgette and Tito falls in love with Georgette but she depises him but when she figures out that they are only here for Oliver she bags him for them and they make off him and Tito tries to kiss Georgette but she grabs his headband and throws him out the window they take Oliver back to the barge when Fagen returns he has a plan to write a ransom note and he does so he Oliver Dodger Rocky and Bullwinkle head to Sykes office and tell him of the money that is coming to him and Boris and Natasha grin evily on the money knowing that they will get their share later Jenny gets Georgette and forms a rescue party on the bridge with money but Fagen has no heart to take it from her instead he gives her Oliver out of anger Sykes kidnaps Jenny and Boris and Natasha bag Rocky and Bullwinkle afterwards Dodger Oliver Franchis Tito Einstein Rita Georgette and Fagen decide to rescue them and they head to Sykes office and Sykes has phone calls and hidden cameras but Tito shuts them off and they distract Sykes and rescue Jenny and Tito unties Rocky and Bullwinkle and Fagen rescues them from Sykes heading onward Sykes Rasco Desodo Boris and Natasha follow them Sykes manages to grab Jenny but Oliver bites him and Rasco and Desodo attack but Dodger throws them out of the car and down in the dark subway killing them and Boris and Natasha grab Rocky and Bullwinkle but Rocky and Bullwinkle catch Boris and Natasha and handcuff them afterwards Sykes runs his car into the train falls into the river and Dodger rescues Oliver and Jenny is safe and the gang turns Boris and Natasha in for the police that lock them away behind bars the next day is Jennys birthday she invites the whole gang including Rocky and Bullwinkle and Tito and Georgette dance afterwards they start to leave and Tito catches up not wanting to be pampered by Georgette and Jenny has adopted Oliver and Winston waves goodbye to them and Rocky and Bullwinkle tell the gang goodbye and head home the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films